Various embodiments of clearer rollers are known from the prior art. For example, EP 1 763 597 shows a cleaning brush comprising a basic body having cleaning bristles fastened therein. In addition, DE 43 34 246 discloses a brush for cleaning clothed rollers which has bristle strips arranged on the circumference. Clearer rollers comprising a roller body having clothing strips applied thereon in a helical manner are also known from the prior art. The clothing strips are cut out of prefabricated spiked lattices. Such spiked lattices consist of fabrics or webs having U-shaped wire hooks inserted therein. The ends of the wire hooks form the bristles and can have diverse dimensions and shapes which are tailored to the intended application.
All of the cleaning brushes or dearer rollers known from the prior art have the disadvantage that, after these have become worn, they must be completely replaced or repaired which is complex process.